


The Marauders: Year 1

by Waywardslytherin



Series: The Marauders years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardslytherin/pseuds/Waywardslytherin
Summary: The Marauders have begun their first year at Hogwarts, they are excited to make friends and pull pranks. But beyond the walls of Hogwarts an evil force is growing. Will the walls be enough protection as the evil expands?





	1. Chapter 1: Three Letters and a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The world of the Marauders belongs to JKR. Any original characters are mine all others are hers.

Chapter 1: Three Letters and a Surprise Visit

Part 1:  Prongs

The sun was shining over the garden and James was happy to be out flying on such a beautiful day. It had rained all week and he was desperate to get outside. His mother, Euphemia Potter,  was sitting on the porch watching him, her long grey hair pulled up into a neat bun. His father, Fleamont Potter was at a meeting at the ministry. James was an energetic 11 year old whose hair was always a mess but his parents had a hard time keeping up as they were older, nearing on their 80’s. 

James threw his father’s old quaffle into the air and flew after it. He caught it with one hand but then quickly dropped it as a grey owl flew past him, landing gently in front of his mother. James knew what the owl meant, his Hogwarts letter had finally arrived, and he was happy to end his flight in order to retrieve it. His mother was smiling and holding the recently delivered letter in her hands. She held it out to James who grabbed it and read it three times in quick succession. By the end he was nearly jumping he was so happy. He was going to Hogwarts. 

“Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? Dad will be home so we can all go.” His dark hair was even messier than usual and his mother stood up slowly patting it down in hopes that it may lay flat (her attempt was unsuccessful). 

“Yes dear we can, now go put that letter somewhere safe and wash up for lunch.”

The young boy ran inside clutching the letter in his hands tightly. His mother followed slowly behind enjoying the sight of her happy son.

* * *

 

As night fell and the moon rose steadily over the country James sat as still as he could in the front room of the Potter house awaiting the arrival of his father. Just as he was about to give up and wait in his room his father arrived with a pop. James jumped up and ran to him, jumping into his father’s arms in an excited embrace.

“Well hello James.” James’ father had grey hair that was a mess like his son’s but he had managed to keep it looking reasonably neat. He sat slowly in an arm chair across from the couch that James had been sitting on and smiled at his son signaling he was ready to hear whatever news had caused James’ excitement. 

“My letter came today dad!” James was practically yelling and Mr. Potter brought his finger up and rested it against his lip hoping to quiet his rambunctious child. James’ voice dropped down and he continued. “It came while I was out flying and mum said we could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. So…can we?”

He stood still staring into his father’s blue eyes. Fleamont let out a small laugh before responding. “Of course James we’ll leave just after breakfast.”

James nearly knocked his dad over rushing to tell his mother.

Part 2: Padfoot

It was nearing lunch time and Sirius had been sitting still for far longer than he liked to admit. His brother Regulus was sitting beside him and was staring at the family tree placed in front of him with a look of great focus flashing across his face. Sirius pretended to read it but his mind was busy on other things. He was imagining all the fun he would have when he finally got to Hogwarts in September. He hadn’t received his letter yet but he knew that it was nearing the day he would. He was brought out of his trance by a small grey owl knocking on the window outside his father’s office at 12 Grimmauld place. 

Sirius leapt out of his chair and ran to the window opening it swiftly and grabbing the envelope from the clutches of the owl, who quickly flew away flapping its magnificent wings as it went. The stern looking tutor the Blacks had hired to teach their children grabbed the letter out of Sirius’ hand. 

“You can look at this after your lessons are over.” Her face and voice were laced with anger and it made a shiver run down Sirius’ spine.

Sirius sat back down and continued staring at the family tree in front of him.

* * *

 

Sirius had finally finished his lessons for the day and was released from his father’s office with his letter in hand at ten after one. He looked at it for a moment before noticing that Regulus was walking next to him, his eyes fixed on the letter. Sirius slowly pulled apart the closed edge of the envelope and lifted out the paper inside. It was addressed to him and signed at the bottom. He read over it carefully. Enjoying each word as it flooded over him. He was finally going to Hogwarts. Sirius handed the letter to his excited younger brother to peruse and smiled at the look of sheer joy on his small face.

As Sirius and Regulus reached the kitchen they were surprised by the presence of their cousins, Andromeda and Narcissa, who were sitting around the table chatting. Bellatrix was staring into the fridge looking for something to eat, her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun atop her head.

“Hi Sirius, hi Regulus.” Andromeda smiled at her younger cousins. “I see you got your Hogwarts letter. We got ours today as well.” She pointed toward the folded letter lying in front of her. “Mother says we can go to Diagon Alley later this week. You must be very excited to get your wand and other supplies?”

Sirius nodded with a smile creeping across his face. He sat at the table with his cousins ready to eat after his long morning. 

Part 3: Wormtail

Peter Pettigrew was a small boy with nothing that really set him apart from the other children in his neighbourhood. His hair was almost always dirty and his clothes didn’t quite fit right but he was basically an average 11 year old wizard. He had a hard time making friends but he didn’t let it bother him too much as he was always happy to sit and watch the neighborhood boys playing. Not to mention he knew he wouldn’t have to deal with it for much longer. He was sitting alone in his garden reading over the Hogwarts letter that had been delivered to his home earlier in the day. His eyes darted back and forth over the words and he soaked in every bit of it. 

Peter’s family had thought he might be a squib until the letter had arrived just before lunch. Peter loved the way the owl looked as it flew gently in through the window and he happily took the letter from him trading a few owl pellets. He immediately ran it into his mother who was sitting in a rocking chair knitting a scarf in red and gold. She smiled at her son as he handed her the letter. The look on her face made Peter feel even better than the letter had. 

“Peter. Peter. Come in for dinner dear.” Peter’s mother was standing at the door calling out to him and he was pulled out of his trance. Peter stood up and walked toward his mother folding the letter and placing it carefully into his pocket. “There you are dear, come on in we’re sitting down for dinner now.”

He followed his mother into the house desperate for a delicious home cooked meal.

* * *

 

As the night became darker Peter sat in his room thinking about Hogwarts. His parents hadn’t stopped discussing it throughout dinner and he was happy to have so much to talk about with them. He stared out his window into the night wishing he could leave right then and there. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep so he decided he would rather read. He picked up a pile of papers from his desk. 

They were out of order but he was able to fix that quickly. He started from the beginning. An article written by a reporter for the daily prophet. He had cut it out of the paper a few weeks earlier. The headline was cut off but he enjoyed it anyway. The article discussed the Hogwarts houses. He had Gryffindor highlighted.

Peter slowly drifted off to sleep as he read the descriptions of the four houses.

Part 4: Moony

In a tall tree in the middle of the country a small boy had his nose stuffed in a book. It was not unusual to find Remus Lupin with his nose hidden in a book on a nice afternoon. His parents were sitting in the kitchen talking to a tall man with a white beard and half-moon spectacles. He had seen the man arrive from his position in the tree. Remus was intrigued by the stranger, the Lupin’s didn’t get many guests. 

Remus pulled his face up from his book when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps approaching him. He looked down to see the old man walking toward him. Remus nearly dropped his book once he realized who the man was. He recognized his face from his chocolate frog collection. It was Albus Dumbledore the headmaster at Hogwarts.

“Hello Remus, do you mind if I join you.” Dumbledore smiled up at Remus in the tree and began to climb. Remus stared at him for a minute before responding with a curt nod, though it didn’t matter much as he was already in the tree. Dumbledore eventually reached the branch that Remus was sitting on and positioned himself comfortably. 

“So Remus, do you know who I am?” Dumbledore asked and Remus began nodding aggressively, almost causing himself to fall. “Well that’s good, then possibly you know why I am here?”

“Umm… no sir, I don’t.” Remus was beginning to become nervous. He had an idea as to why the professor was there, though he didn’t want to say it out loud. He was finally eleven but he knew he wouldn’t be able to attend Hogwarts, not with his “problem”. Though he was curious why the headmaster had to come to tell him personally.

“Well then, that is fine I am happy to explain. I am here to personally invite you to attend Hogwarts this coming year.” He was watching Remus hoping for any sign of understanding but the small boy seemed to be in a state of shock. “We have prepared the necessary safety procedures and there is a place where you will be able to safely transform on the full moon. It will be our little secret”.

Remus started to smile. His eyes widened and he looked truly pleased. “You mean I actually get to go to Hogwarts?” He was nearly shouting with excitement. Dumbledore nodded and let out a hearty laugh. 

“Yes Remus, you actually get to go to Hogwarts.”

* * *

 

Remus was sitting in his room as the moon began to rise. There was still almost a week until the full moon but he still felt uncomfortable as the moon came into view. He was reading over the list of supplies he would need for school and thinking about the fun he would have, and the wonderful books he would read. Lyall Lupin was standing in his doorway when he looked up. Remus smiled when he saw his father.

“Dad, I’m really going. I can’t believe it. I keep thinking it was a dream, but here it is, right in my hand.” Remus glanced back at the paper in his hand before quickly returning his eyes to his father. 

“I’m very happy Remus. Your mother and I are so proud of you and I know you will get even better once you have a thorough education. All those books you read are one thing but you will be studying under the leadership of one of the greatest wizards alive at the best school for wizardry in the world.” Remus smiled at his dad’s words but he could sense the fear in his voice. 

Remus had never been away from his parents. But come September he would be away from them for a whole school year. He could feel the fear and excitement building up in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Marauders world is property of JKR. Reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 2: A trip to Diagon Alley

Part 1: Prongs

James woke up early to the sound of his mother cleaning up his room. He stared up at her as she waved her wand and clothes flew from the hamper into their proper drawers. She smiled and turned toward him.

“I thought you might be waking up soon. We should head out after breakfast so we can get all your things before the rush begins.” 

James rubbed his eyes with balled up fists and sat up slowly in his bed. He watched as his mother moved toward his desk where his Hogwarts letter was. She piled up the books he had spread across his table. James moved to stand from his bed. He walked toward his mother with sleep still in his eyes. She had picked up his letter and was reading through the list of necessary supplies. 

“You need quite a few items this year so we really should be ready to go soon. I’ll go get your breakfast ready.” James’ mother placed the letter back onto the desk and walked out of her son’s room. James turned from his desk as his mother left and went to put on his clothes for the day.

* * *

 

James walked into the kitchen wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of rather beat up blue jeans. His father was sitting reading the daily Prophet with a mug full of hot coffee cupped in his hands. His mother was cooking bacon and eggs. A cook book was hovering in front of her face and she was reading carefully through the directions for some sort of tart she was planning on making the next day. 

James sat next to his father and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He pulled his letter out of his pants pocket and began to read over it for the 17 th time (if he had kept count properly which he knew he had). 

“You’re reading that letter as if it is the best book you’ve ever read. May I interest you in an alternative entertainment source? “James’ father handed him a page of the daily prophet hoping his son would take it. Instead he politely shook his head and continued to read through the letter in his hands.

Mrs. Potter turned and smiled at her son and husband before taking the now cooked food from the stove and hovered it on plates in front of her boys. “Eat up and then we can get going.”

* * *

 

Diagon Alley was crowded with families out for a day of shopping. Flows of Hogwarts students were coming in and out of Flourish and Botts and Quality Quidditch supplies had a crowd huddled around its front window. A new broom had been released earlier in the month and the avid fans of the wizarding sport were happy to get a good look at it. James took it all in. He had been to Diagon Alley many times before but this time was different. The hustle of wizards was often overwhelming but this time James was enjoying it. He knew he was one step closer to Hogwarts. 

“So what should we get first?” Mr. Potter looked at the list in his hands, a handwritten copy of the one included with his son’s letter. He knew if he left it to his son they would be leaving Diagon Alley missing a few required (albeit boring) items.

“How about… a new broom!” James had noticed a crowd huddled around his favorite shop quality quidditch supplies. He grabbed Euphemia’s hand and dragged her toward the shop window. “Isn’t it amazing mom? The new Clean Sweep! It’s supposed to be the best broom on the market.”

Euphemia let out a small laugh and shook her head. “Maybe for Christmas James. We have a lot of supplies that you need to buy. Why don’t we go get your robes first?”

James nodded and went along with his mother toward Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions.

* * *

 

Fleamont was carrying a pile of books and James’ new owl as James ran ahead carrying his wand clenched tight in his hand. The sun was starting to set as the family headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. They had rented a room upstairs so they wouldn’t have to rush back home after their long day of shopping. 

James was the first to arrive in the crowded bar. Witches and Wizards were sitting at tables having a variety of different conversations. James looked around with great interest. He was watching a young witch who was sipping slowly at a tall glass of butterbeer while reading a book, the cover of which was pasted with a witch and wizard locked in a rather personal interaction.

Euphemia snapped James’ focus away from the woman with a tight hand on his shoulder. “Dear we got a table right over here. Your Father just brought your things upstairs and will be right back.”

James walked to the table and sat down. Once seated he continued to look around the room. His eyes fell on a young man. He was sitting in a dark corner of the room in all black robes. He had a strange tattoo on his arm that caught James’ eye. He stared at it wondering what the symbol meant. It made him feel uncomfortable as it appeared that it was a skull. 

Part 2: Padfoot

Sirius stood alone in the back corner of a darkly lit store. The rest of his family was standing at the front talking to the shop owner. Sirius hated Borgin and Burkes. The shelves were lined with dark items that made him feel uncomfortable. He much preferred the bustling and well lit stores that lined Diagon Alley, but his family liked to visit Knockturn Alley before any school shopping would begin.  

Sirius watched his brother as he examined a small item that was glowing an ominous shade of green. Regulus reached out his small hand toward the item and it was quickly batted away with a stiff hand and a stern look from his father. Regulus turned away from the green glow and continued his search for interesting items. Sirius turned his attention to his mother who was deep in whispered conversation with the store clerk, an older man with a tattoo he had seen before in passing. He recognized the snake and the skull.

* * *

 

Ollivander's wand shop was an amazing sight. The walls were lined with hundreds of boxes, each containing a distinct wand. Sirius looked around eyeing the boxes that lay in piles on every available surface. A small bell rang and an old man was standing in the room Sirius had just entered. He had a look of recognition in his eye as he glanced at Sirius’ mother who was standing behind her son. He then looked down at Sirius and stared at him for a moment.

“Young Mr. Black, heading off to Hogwarts this year are we?” Sirius nodded his head slowly and a smile flashed on his face. “Well then, why don’t we get you your wand.” 

The man walked along one of the shelves pulling down the occasional wand, it looked so random to Sirius but the look in Ollivander's eyes made him think otherwise. Ollivander dropped the pile of boxes in front of Sirius and grabbed a box off the top. “Why don’t we start with this one, ebony wood with a unicorn hair core. Go ahead give it a swing” Sirius picked up the wand and waved it through the air. A pile of wands sitting on a chair erupted sending them all over the room. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Sirius carefully placed the wand down on the counter and glanced up at his mother with a look of apology in his eyes. His mother hated it when he would break things at home, he knew it would be worse in a public place. But Ollivander didn’t look angry. He just smiled and pulled another wand out of the pile. 

After another 15 minutes of wands flying and occasional shattered glass Ollivander walked away from the pile of discarded wands and walked farther into the shop. Sirius watched him disappear into the seemingly endless aisles. It felt like he was gone forever to Sirius. Then he returned with a box in his hand. “I think I may have found just the wand for you Mr. Black”

He handed Sirius the wand. It was light brown with a square handle. He waved it slowly through the air expecting some sort of explosion to occur but it didn’t. His hair blew back as if a breeze was flowing through the shop. Sirius’ face was set into a giant smile. 

“Cyprus wood, dragon heartstring core, 10 and a quarter inches, semiflexible. An interesting combination Mr. Black. I can’t wait to see what you will accomplish.” 

“Thank you Mr. Ollivander.” Sirius looked up at the older man then turned his attention to his mother. “Thank you mother.” 

Sirius’ mother nodded and went with Ollivander to the desk in the front of the store and handed over a few sickles for the new wand.

* * *

 

Sirius sat on his bed twirling his wand through his fingers. He loved the way it felt in his hand, like it was meant to be. He looked over at the pile of books on his desk and smiled. On top of the pile was a book that he was actually a little bit excited to read, “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them”. He had flipped through the pages already and found himself intrigued by the many beasts that graced the pages. 

He got up and picked up the book from the desk and starting reading through. He started on a page about nifflers, small creatures that were known for stealing gold. As he was reading up on the creatures he heard a knock on his door. He looked over and thought about pretending he was asleep but decided against it. He opened the door to the sight of Regulus. He had a giant smile on his face. 

“Mum says it’s time for dinner. Are you learning some spells?” Sirius shook his head and let out a laugh. “What, it’s a good question!”

“That’s fine Regulus, no worries. I can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts. I’m just reading about some creatures.” 

“That’s cool too!” Regulus exclaimed and ran toward the stairs toward the kitchen. Sirius followed behind him. Looking forward to a delicious meal.

Part 3: Wormtail

Peter stood completely still as Madam Malkin measured him for his new robes. His arms were held perfectly straight and parallel to the ground as she used her wand to get the most accurate measurements she could. 

“You’re all set deary.” She said as she released her wand. Peter jumped down from the block he had been standing on and stretched out his arms. 

“Thank you miss.” Peter smiled up at Madam Malkin and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. Her young face was gently framed by shoulder length blonde hair which, when combined with her smile, made her seem very kind.

“You’re very welcome young man.” 

Peter wandered around the store as his mother went with Madam Malkin to the counter in the small shop. He looked at all of the different types of robes that filled the store. There was an especially nice set of dress robes that caught his eye. They were a deep shade of maroon. He thought he would look quite nice if he were to wear them.

“Come along Peter. We have a lot more to buy before the end of the day.” 

Peter followed his mother out onto the street. There was a light rain falling and dark clouds were looming over head. He could tell the light rain was just the beginning.

* * *

 

The rain was coming down in buckets on the street outside of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. Peter was sitting at a table near the window watching the rain. His mother was saying something about the rain ruining her hair as she waved her wand carefully drying and styling it into her usual bun. On the table between them were two small bowls of ice cream and a precarious pile of bags and books. 

A man walked past the window with his umbrella held above his head. A small object was glowing green in his robe pocket. It caught Peter’s attention and he watched as the man walked toward Knockturn Alley. Peter had never been allowed down the other London based Wizard street. His mother and father forbid him from even walking near the entrance. He knew it was where all of the shops that sold dark items were. The man disappeared into the dark alley and Peter returned his focus to his mother and his ice cream.

* * *

 

Peter stood with his back to the door when he heard it swing open. He was distracted by the owls flying above his head. He turned  to see who it was and saw his mother standing in the entryway. She had sent Peter in a few moments earlier while she stood outside talking with a friend who they had run into while buying a cauldron. 

“Do you see anything you like Peter? I was thinking you could get an owl so you could send messages home. How does that sound?” She brushed a piece of Peter’s hair from his eye and walked toward the counter. 

Peter walked through the store watching as owls flew above his head and cats of various colors ran by him. He watched a small grey cat slink behind a counter and come back with a mouse hanging from his mouth. A grey owl landed carefully on his shoulder and he rubbed behind his ear. He walked toward his mother and the front of the shop with the owl still perched on his shoulder.

“I think I found the one I want,” his mother smiled at him.

“That’s perfect honey.” She turned to the person at the register. “And we’ll also  need owl pellets and  a cage.

Peter stepped back away with his owl and watched as he pecked gently at Peter’s hand. “I think I’ll name you… Labrax.”

Part 4: Moony

Remus sat on the edge of his seat and devoured the eggs and toast his mother had cooked for him. The sun was shining outside and he was about to go to Diagon Alley. His father Lyall was reading a newspaper and the picture of the witch on the front was moving. Hope, Remus’ mother was standing at the counter in the small kitchen making sandwiches for the families lunch. 

“Remus would you prefer swiss cheese or provolone on hour ham and cheese?” She turned to face her son who was now licking the yolk off of his empty plate. 

“Swiss please. Thank you mother.” He smiled at his mother and she laughed. 

“Did you enjoy your eggs dear?” She asked. 

“Ya! Now that I’m done can we go? I can’t wait any longer, I’m going to jump out of my skin.” Remus was practically jumping up and down as he spoke. The excitement was radiating from his small frame. 

“Why don’t you go get dressed and then we’ll leave once your mom is finished making the sandwiches.” Lyall calmly replied. He had placed his newspaper down on the table and was now watching his wife with a look of amazement and love in his eye. 

“Deal!” Remus exclaimed. 

He ran toward the back of his house and into his bedroom. He picked out a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a shirt with his favourite quidditch team on it. He looked at the letter on his dresser and read over the list of supplies he needed to get during his shopping trip. He was most excited for his wand. He had played around with his father’s a few times but it wasn’t the same as having his own.

* * *

 

Remus stood amazed as he stared up at the tower of books in front of him. He had been walking through Flourish and Blotts for almost half an hour and he was still content looking at the books rise high above his head in each aisle of the shop. He had a pile of required books in his arms that were topped off with a few he just found interesting. 

He walked up to a rather large stack with a book about Werewolves directly at eye level. He stared at it for a long while. His stomach lurched when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Interested in werewolves are ya?” The voice said. 

Remus turned around and saw a tall man with bushy hair and a crazy beard. He was taller than any man than he had ever seen before. 

“Um… I suppose so.” 

“Terribly misunderstood they are. I knew a few great werewolves in my time.” He paused and looked at Remus for a moment. “I’m Rubeus Hagrid by the way. I work at Hogwarts. You look like you’re probably heading there this year.”

“Yes sir. I’m just here to get all my books.If I may ask sir… what do you do at Hogwarts?” 

“I’m the keeper of the keys and grounds I am!” Hagrid puffed his chest out and he somehow became even larger than he already was. “What’s your name?”

“Oh right...I’m Remus.” Remus shook the man’s large hand. 

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you. Can’t wait to see you at Hogwarts. You’ll be great, ya will.” Hagrid turned and left the cramped bookstore and disappeared into the crowded street.

Remus took the book off the shelf and added it to his large and growing pile of books.

* * *

 

Sugar Plum’s sweet shop was crowded to the hilts with children of all ages. Remus was standing in line with his mother waiting to purchase the box of chocolates he had picked up. Remus loved chocolate. He liked how it made him feel. His mother was fiddling with the sickles and knuts in her hand trying to count what she would need. Remus’ father usually handled the money but he was down the road getting Remus his owl. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand this wizard money dear. Your father usually just does it for me.” Hope smiled at her son with a look of exasperation in her eyes. 

“I can do it mum. Let me see the money.”

Remus counted out the correct number of coins and handed the rest back to his mother. She smiled at him and put the coins back into her purse. Remus stared out the window as the line slowly progressed forward. Just as he was about to have his turn at the register a strange man caught his eye. He had long blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail and a strange tattoo on his forearm. He thought he recognized the tattoo but he had no idea why. He turned toward his mother in hopes of asking her about it but at that point she was already paying the store clerk. When he glanced back out the window the man was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendships on a train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Marauders world created by JKR. I tried to stay close to cannon with this.

Chapter 3: Friendships on a Train

Part 1: Prongs

King’s Cross was bustling with people as James loaded his trunk onto a trolley. Most of them were muggles but he did see the occasional owl go by. James topped his trolley off with the owl’s cage and walked toward platforms 9 and 10. He had never been onto the Hogwarts Express platform and was rather nervous. He could feel the sweat between his palms and the cart’s handle. 

He came out the other side of the wall onto the platform and was immediately in awe. Families were standing in groups saying goodbye to each other. James’ mother and father were following close behind their son as they walked across the platform. James’ eyes darted back and forth as he took in his surroundings. The crimson train was filling up quickly as the time ticked closer to 11am. 

“Okay James, make sure to write when you get there and please stay out of trouble.” Euphemia Potter patted down her son’s unmanageable hair and lifted his trunk onto the waiting Hogwarts express. 

“Okay mum I will. I love you!” James hugged both his parents and got onto the train right as it began to leave the station.

* * *

 

The compartments lining the Hogwarts Express were full of young wizards laughing and talking together. James walked along through the train in search of an empty compartment, his trunk following closely behind him. Some of the wizards were dressed in robes and others were still in their muggle clothes. James looked into the compartments as he passed. He enjoyed seeing the groups chatting and couldn’t wait until he made friends he could do the same with. 

As James neared the back of the train he heard the sound of two boys laughing. He walked closer to the compartment and saw two older Slytherin boys, already dressed in their full robes, holding a wand over the head of a shorter boy. The shorter boy looked to be in his first year as well and was still dressed in his muggle clothes. The boy was jumping up to try and get his wand back. 

“Give it back!” James yelled at the older boys as he swung into the compartment, his wand pointed squarely at the taller of the two boys chest. 

“Wow, you know what Lucius, we should probably give this kid his wand back or we're going to be hexed pretty bad.” The shorter boy started laughing and the one he called Lucius was smirking and waving the younger boys wand through the air. 

“You’re right, we should definitely give in to this little first year. He is clearly a threat to us.” They both began laughing.

James ran into compartment and jumped up grabbing the wand from Lucius and handing it to the smaller, younger boy. “Come on! We need to go!”

James grabbed the boy and ran out into the corridor. They got a few compartments away and pulled into an empty  one. 

“Thanks.” The small boy said as he sat down. 

“Any time, I’m James by the way.” James put out his hand and the other boy shook it.

“I’m Peter.”

Part 2: Padfoot

Sirius walked beside his mother along the platform. He could see his cousins standing together near the train. Narcissa was talking to a tall boy with long blonde hair. He recognized him as her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa and Lucius both looked extremely annoyed by the people around them. Andromeda looked over and saw Sirius. She immediately started smiling. 

“Hi Sirius! Come over here, we’re about to get on the train, we can help you out since it’s your first time.” Sirius smiled back and walked faster toward his cousin. 

“Hi Andromeda, hi Narcissa.” Sirius was excited to go to Hogwarts and it showed in his voice.

“Sirius, you must be so excited.” Andromeda said.

“I am, I’m really happy to be starting at Hogwarts.”

“Sirius we need to talk for a moment before you get on the train.” Orion Black was standing behind his son. He cupped his hand on his shoulder as he spoke. His voice oozed with authority. 

“Of course father.”Sirius’ smile faded as he walked along side his father. 

“Sirius, you are going to Hogwarts but you will still represent the Black family while you are there. It is important to remember the values of our family Sirius. I don’t want to hear that you have been talking to mudbloods and blood traitors. I’ll have your cousins watching over you and letting me know what kind of trouble you get into. There will be plenty of wonderful young slytherins that you can become friends with, there is no need to go outside of your house and risk befriending the worst of wizardkind. Do you understand what I’m saying Sirius?” Orion stared into his son’s eyes and awaited his response. 

“Yes father. I understand.” Sirius forced himself to look his father in the eye. “I won’t disappoint you.”

The train whistle blew and Sirius turned to face the large crimson engine. 

“Come on Sirius, we need to get on the train now!” Andromeda grabbed her younger cousin and they jumped onto the train as it began to move.

* * *

 

Sirius walked along the train as it moved out of the station. His cousins had gone off to sit with their friends and Sirius was left to navigate the train on his own. He found a compartment with a rather small, pale boy sitting alone reading a book. 

“Mind if I join you?” Sirius asked. The boy looked up from his book and a small smile crept across his face. 

“Sure. Do you need help with your trunk? I had some trouble getting mine up there.” The boy stood up and they both lifted a side of the trunk and placed it carefully onto the shelf. 

“Thanks! I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black” once he said his last name he regretted it, he couldn't figure out why. 

“I'm Remus.” 

Part 3: Wormtail

“I’m Peter” his voiced seemed  weak to him but James didn’t appear to notice. 

“Well it’s good to meet you Peter.” James smiled.

Peter looked around the compartment feeling uncomfortable. He had never been all that great at starting conversation with new people. He glanced toward James who was sitting next to him twirling his wand between his fingers. 

“How do you do that?” Peter asked pulling his own wand from his pocket and attempting to twirl it. It quickly tumbled to the ground. 

James laughed, “It’s just practice I guess, try not to think too hard about it.”

Peter tried it again and was able to keep it spinning for a couple seconds before it fell from his hands again. 

“You’re getting better Peter.” James smiled and Peter started laughing. They kept swirling their wands as the train moved steadily toward the country.

* * *

 

The sky was getting darker outside of the train and the view through the window had changed from neighbourhoods into sprawling country. Peter and James had changed into their Hogwarts robes. James had a small pin with the gryffindor crest attached to his robes. They had a pile of snacks from the snack trolley spread between them.

“Another Dumbledore,” Peter exclaimed as he opened a chocolate frog. He put the card on the top of a pile of cards and took a bite out of the frog as it attempted to jump from his hand before becoming still. 

James laughed and picked up a cauldron cake from the pile of treats. “Dumbledore is a pretty common one. I need to find a Gryffindor card.” James lifted the pile of chocolate frog cards in front of him and rummaged through it. 

Peter finished his chocolate frog and leaned back in his seat. James looked over at him. “Are you okay Peter?” James asked. Peter thought about it. He was better than okay, he felt happy. 

“Ya, I’m great.” Peter replied. James smiled at him.

“Great, how about we walk around a bit. I’m bored and there has got to be something interesting  going on on this train.” James got up and Peter was surprised but he followed suit. 

The two boys walked out of the compartment and into the hall of the train. Peter walked behind James as they passed by groups of students, some dressed in robes and others who hadn’t quite gotten around to it. Peter heard raised voices coming from a compartment ahead of him. He could tell James heard it as well. He watched as James walked toward the compartment and looked inside. Peter stepped up and looked in on the group of probable first years. He noticed a girl with long red hair, tears were running down her face. Beside her was a boy with long greasy hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in years.

Part 4: Moony

“I’m Remus” Remus’ smile grew. He had only known this boy for a few seconds and he already felt like he could talk to him for some reason. Maybe it was the look on his face when he said his name. It was the same look that Remus had whenever he thought about his situation, disappointment or maybe embarrassment. 

Sirius took a seat beside him and a smile crept across his face. “So, Remus, excited for Hogwarts?” 

Remus wanted to shout yes at the top of his lungs but the fear of his transformations shifted its way into his brain and the pure excitement combined with an unsettling anxiety. “Ya, I’m pretty excited” He responded, he could feel the smile on his face fading and he forced it back on. He didn’t want to make Sirius suspicious. 

“I’m pretty excited too.” Remus looked at Sirius and could see his smile shift. It no longer looked care free. There was an uncertainty to it. “A little nervous too” Sirius looked at Remus and Remus smiled. 

“Ya I’m a bit nervous too.” Remus felt good being honest with his new friend.

* * *

Remus and Sirius walked along the corridor in their newly adorned Hogwarts robes. More people had started wandering around the train and they wanted to join in on the adventure. Remus walked a few steps behind his new friend, he watched as Sirius walked with an air of confidence that radiated to everyone they passed. They walked along until Remus noticed two boys arguing in a compartment toward the end of the train. 

“I wonder what that’s all about?” Sirius said exactly what Remus had been thinking. “We should check it out.” 

Before Remus could respond Sirius had stepped into the compartment with the arguing boys. Remus followed him in and noticed a small boy sitting in the corner and a girl who was crying and trying to calm the two boys down.

“Sev, stop!” The girl yelled at one of the boys. He had greasy black hair. 

“You’re defending him! After he called you that awful word.” The other boy looked very angry and Remus immediately wondered what word could possibly cause all of this. 

“He’s my friend!” The girl yelled back in the boy’s face. Remus noticed the boy wipe a bit of spit off his face before he turned back toward Sev. “Sev let’s go, I don’t want to be anywhere near here anymore.”

The girl and Sev left the compartment and an odd silence fell over the group. 

“When did you get here?” The boy who had been arguing asked. His dark hair was a mess, it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. 

“Apparently not early enough, what was that all about?” Sirius asked with a smirk on his face. 

Remus looked back and forth between Sirius and the other boy watching for any sort of reaction. 

“He called her a mudblood, I wouldn’t stand for that kind of bigoted nonsense. All though it shouldn’t surprise me, he said he wants to be in Slytherin.” The boy had a look of disgust on his face when he mentioned slytherin.

“What’s wrong with slytherin. My whole family has been in slytherin for generations.” Sirius looked the other boy straight in the eye. Remus noticed the same look as he saw earlier, an embarrassment had washed over Sirius’ face. 

“If you have to ask that we may have a problem.” 

“So where would you like to end up then.” 

“Gryffindor of course,” the messy haired boy puffed his chest and continued, “where dwell the brave at heart.” 

The two boys watched each other for a second before Sirius allowed a smile to break across his face. “Well perhaps I’ll be a bit different from my family. I’m Sirius.” He put out his hand and the other boy shook it.

“And I’m James. That’s Peter.” James responded as he nodded toward the boy sitting in the corner. 

“This is my friend Remus.” Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm and toward James who started laughing. Remus started laughing as well and he could feel his fear starting to dull. He was getting more and more friends and the year hadn’t even started yet. He just hoped his secret wouldn’t stop them from liking him, had they ever found out.


	4. Chapter 4:A Castle Worth a Thousand Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: World by JKR. Sort of short chapter, I had really bad writer's block while writing this.

Chapter 4: A Castle Worth a Thousand Words

Part 1: Prongs

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at Hogsmeade as James and his new friends joked around in the small compartment. The train came to a stop and people began to pass in the corridor. James stood up and turned to his friends. 

“I guess we should go out there too. I can’t wait to see Hogwarts. My parents are always talking about how amazing it is.” He smiled and walked toward the door. 

As the boys walked along the train James tried to get a look at the castle through each window they passed. When he got to the door he paused before stepping out onto the platform. The Castle in front of him stood towering over the surrounding grounds. A man stood on the platform who was larger than any man James had ever seen. His face was covered in a scruffy beard and long hair. 

“Firs’ years this way, firs’ years!” The man was yelling over the heads of the students exiting the train and more and more young students joined him near the edge of the station where a large lake was spread out in front of them. 

Part 2: Padfoot

Sirius stood behind James and stared in awe at the castle ahead of him. A row of boats were sitting in the water spread out below the castle. Sirius watched as a few students carefully climbed into the boats and awaited further instructions. 

“Maybe we should get a boat before they are all taken.” Remus was saying from behind Sirius. 

Sirius nodded and they walked toward a boat. Peter stood on the shore after the other three boys had already gotten into the small boat.

“What’s wrong Peter? You’re the only person who isn’t in a boat yet” Sirius spoke calmly. He could see a glimmer of fear in Peter’s eye and he wanted him to feel the excitement that was coursing through his veins. 

“I...I….I don’t know how to swim. What if the boat topples over?” He spoke quietly and Sirius could barely hear him. As he tried to decipher what Peter had said he was rescued by James’ voice piercing the newly arrived silence.

“Don’t worry Peter, I’m a great swimmer, plus there’s magic here so I’m sure someone could rescue you with the swish of a wand.” He stood up in the boat and Sirius watched as he carefully helped Peter into the boat.

As soon as they were both seated the boat began to move slowly across the water.

Part 3: Wormtail

Peter held on tightly to the side of the boat as it moved smoothly toward the lumbering castle. As it got closer it seemed to grow. He couldn’t believe how large it appeared to be. It made him worry there would be more people like the giant man who had led them into the boats.

The boat moved gently into a tunnel under the castle before docking into a dark passageway. It was lined with torches that lit the way. The large man led them through what seemed like an unending series of tunnels before they ended up in a large entrance hall with high ceilings and a grand staircase leading up. Peter looked around at his friends whose faces were reflecting perfectly what he was feeling. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” The voice of a young woman in green robes broke through Peter’s thoughts and brought him back into the moment. The woman was standing in front of a door behind which Peter could hear voices.

Part 4: Moony

Remus focused all of his attention on the woman in front of him. 

“My name is Professor McGonagall. In just a moment you will join the rest of the students in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. During the ceremony the sorting hat will be placed on your head, it will then decide which of the four houses you will be sorted into. You will wait here until I come back to get you.” She turned on her heel and walked back into the Great Hall. 

The group of first years began talking as soon as the door closed. Remus turned to his friends. 

“I’m starting to get a little nervous.” James was the last person that Remus thought would be nervous.

“Yea, why’s that?” Remus responded.

“What if we aren’t all in Gryffindor? My dad says most people are only friends with people in their houses.” The look on James’ face showed he was actually concerned about it.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Sirius was good at reassuring his friends. Remus could tell though that he was worried as well.

Just as James’ face returned to his usual grin Remus saw the girl with red hair from the train. She was standing with the greasy haired boy.

James noticed them too and his grin grew into more of a mischievous snicker. “Hey, Snivellus, this is your last chance to change everything about yourself so you at least have a shot at Gryffindor.”

“My name is Severus, and why would I ever want to be in Gryffindor, especially if you’ll be in it.” Severus had a look of pure hatred spread across his face. 

“Ah, no worries, I actually would rather have you as far away from me as possible, I’m not sure I could sleep knowing you’re greasy head was on a pillow in the same room as me.”

“Leave him alone!” The girl looked fed up and like she was about to cry again. 

“I’ll leave him alone when it stops being…” He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

A silence fell over the group and the woman signaled that the students should follow her into the Great Hall. Remus happily abided and was in awe as soon as he did.

 


	5. Chapter 5: One Special Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally getting sorted into Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter the parts are in a different order so that I could have them sorted in the correct order. I may switch up the order occasionally going forward as well. Other characters who are sorted came from this list http://heresthemarauders.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_Class_Of_%2778  
> All characters are JK Rowling as well as the wonderful world of Hogwarts.

Chapter 5: One Special Hat

Part 1: Padfoot

Sirius’ eyes went straight to the ceiling as soon as he entered the Great Hall. It was bewitched to look like the sky outside and the stars were spread across the ceiling. He looked for the star he was named after, something he had not done since he was a child. Once he spotted the star he shifted his attention toward the Slytherin table where his cousins were sitting looking rather unpleasant, except for Andromeda who was smiling at Sirius with a reassuring look in her eye. Sirius smiled back at her. 

He pulled his attention away from the slytherin table, trying to convince himself that he could make it into Gryffindor with his friends. A voice in the back of his head kept telling him he would be a failure if he wasn’t sorted into Slytherin. He tried to quiet it by reminding himself it was his parents views not his. By the time he noticed that the sorting had started, Bagman, Ludo was already being called. 

The sorting hat was placed on his head and very soon after called out “Ravenclaw”. The athletic boy walked happily toward the Ravenclaw table as cheers erupted through the hall. 

“Black, Sirius” McGonagall read his name off of the page and Sirius walked toward the small stool placed in front of the entire school population. He sat and the sorting hat was placed on his head. 

“Ah, another Black, I have a good idea of where you belong.” The voice in his head surprised him and Sirius almost jumped out of his seat.

“Who are you?” He thought to himself. “And don’t just assume I’m the same as the rest of them” he added in his head as an afterthought.

“I’m the sorting hat of course. Now why is it I shouldn’t assume you fit the Mold of your family Mr. Black?”

“Well… because I’m not… I’m not like them.” He had to keep himself from shouting this part out loud. He wanted the hat to understand. He was different and he knew it. 

“Okay then, I’ll take a closer look.” He was silent for a moment and Sirius began to worry. He glanced around the room and watched the faces of students of all ages. “Very smart, smarter than you let people know.” Another break. Sirius watched as one Ravenclaw boy read from a book hidden on his lap. “And brave, yes very brave. You don’t let anyone intimidate you not even your family.” He looked to the slytherin table. Bellatrix was watching him with a knowing look. He felt both judged and hopeful at the same time. “Hmm. Well I think I know just the place for you, if you think you can handle it. Another brief pause. Sirius kept his eyes fixated on his cousins. “I imagine your family won’t be very pleased.” 

Sirius stared at his cousin for a second longer, focusing on the familiar look in her eyes, one he had seen a million times in the eyes of his parents. Then he responded. “I can handle it, they don’t scare me.”

“Well then, here it goes,  **Gryffindor** .” It took Sirius a moment to realize that the hat had spoken the last bit out loud but once he did he carefully removed the hat and handed it back to Professor McGonagall and made his way toward the Gryffindor table. There was a hush over the crowd and then a few people at the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Sirius let a smile creep across his face and tried to ignore the look of anger in his cousins’ eyes a few tables down. He focused his attention on the table of excited Gryffindors who patted his back as he walked by. He made his way to a free spot at the end of the table and turned his attention back to McGonagall, who was reading the name Marilyn Blackwell off the list.

Part 2: Moony

Remus was happy to see Sirius get sorted into Gryffindor but the weight of the sorting was growing as it became closer to his turn. He pictured it in his head like he often did with things that made him anxious. He tried to imagine it going well but instead he imagined the hat sending him home, telling him he is dangerous and evil. Dumbledore may have explained his situation to the teachers but had he explained it to a magic hat? Could he even explain it to a magic hat? The worries filled his brain and he tried to refocus on the world around him. 

Lupin watched as Johansson, Alyssa and Loren, Olivia were both sorted into Hufflepuff. As they went he thought through the alphabet, and they were getting closer and closer to his name.

“Lupin, Remus” McGonagall called out his name. He walked carefully toward the stool and the hat. As he walked he became intensely aware of his breathing. He glanced at the head table hoping to see a familiar face. Dumbledore smiled at him from the center of the table, filling Remus with a sort of glow. Remus mustered a smile back at him before sitting on the stool with the hat on his head.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The sorting hat sounded curious. 

Remus started to worry he thought to himself, “He knows” Then Remus thought about the air moving through his lungs, something his mother had taught him to calm himself.

A voice responded to his thoughts “I can see it all Mr. Lupin. I take all things into account when I choose a students house.”

Remus turned his attention to what the hat had said and decided to ask it a question. “I still have a house? I get to stay.” Remus could feel his heart now too. It was beating faster than it had in awhile. He tried to focus on slowing his breathing and heart rate.

“Of course. Now the question is where to put you.” There was a pause where all Remus could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. “Loyal, hardworking, inquisitive.” Another pause. “Brave. Very brave. So brave that you are sitting here in this school as a werewolf. Bravery that you may not even recognize Mr. Lupin.” Another pause. Remus could feel his heart in his throat, threatening to escape. “I know just where you belong.” One last pause. Remus sat in a state of apprehension. “ **Gryffindor.** ”

The Gryffindor table burst into applause and Remus was able to breathe easier. He released the contents of his lungs, which he hadn’t realized had taken a secure hiding spot from the outside world. He walked purposefully toward the Gryffindor table, his heart still beating heavily in his chest, but now it was out of sheer joy.

“Two down two to go” Sirius whispered in his ear. Remus laughed and a smile broke across his face, larger than any smile he had worn before.

Part 3: Wormtail

Peter rubbed his palm with his thumb. One of the few ways he had learned to calm his nerves in situations like these. He felt that he had real friends for the first time but the thought of being in a different house than the rest of them scared him. He didn’t want to lose his new friends. Names were being called and he was only half listening. Houses were cheering occasionally between each person’s name and then a pause while the hat did whatever it did to sort the students. Then there was an odd silence, different from the other silences. Someone tapped Peter on his shoulder.

“Peter, you’re up.” It was James. His eyes held a sense of caring for Peter. Peter blushed immediately and walked toward the stool. 

Everyone stared at him and he could see a few slytherin girls giggling across the great hall. Then the hat fell over his eyes. 

“Well then, quite a lot to see here” a voice pierced into Peter’s skull. It felt as if it was coming at him from inside his own head. 

“But, that’s not possible, is it?” Peter thought to himself..

“Of course it is young Pettigrew. I’m a magic hat.” The hat spoke in his brain again.

“Well okay then, now what?” Peter felt uncomfortable but the hat seemed calm.

“Calm yourself, all will become clear to you as it becomes clear to me. We will work together and you will be sorted, as all others have been.”

Peter tried to distract himself from the hat, he thought about his friends sitting together at the Gryffindor table and what James had said about it being where ‘dwell the brave at heart’. 

“Interesting what you focus on Mr. Pettigrew” The hat paused for a moment. “Friends are very important they can determine a lot of who you become. They change you from what you could be into what you will be. It is important to choose the right friends Mr. Pettigrew. The right friends could lead you to be a very special wizard and the wrong ones, well let’s hope you choose correctly.”

The hat paused again and Peter thought about what the hat said, “What do you mean ‘the wrong friends’?”

“Nothing you need worry about today Mr. Pettigrew. In the meantime I will do everything in my power to provide you with friends that will lead you to become a great wizard.” The hat paused and Peter’s stomach formed a distinct knot. “ **Gryffindor”**

The hat was pulled off of Peter’s head and he realized for the first time how long he had been wearing it. Applause at the Gryffindor table was mixed with quiet whispers across the hall. Peter nearly ran to join his friends. Sirius was standing at the table giving him a standing ovation and Remus was holding back laughter. He sat among his friends and watched as James stepped up to the stool.

Part 4: Prongs

James clapped along with the Gryffindors as he watched Peter trot toward Sirius and Remus. Sirius was standing and clapping as if Peter had just caught the snitch to win the quidditch world cup. 

“Potter, James” McGonagall’s voice held a strong authority that immediately put James into action. He walked with his head held high and sat on the stool. He glanced at his friends quickly one last time before the hat fell over his eyes and darkness quickly filled his field of vision. 

“Not many sorting easier than this one,  **Gryffindor.** ” The hat was removed from his head and James looked around the hall. The gryffindor table was cheering and he noticed a particularly burly slytherin boy with a scowl on his face. 

James walked back toward the Gryffindor table and sat beside his friends who were laughing about something as he approached. “Something funny?” 

“Not really” Sirius tried to respond through now increasing laughter. 

“Sirius thought it was funny how fast you were sorted is all, then his laughter made us laugh I guess.” Remus had started to control his laughter and James started to laugh himself at the thought of Sirius cracking up at his simple sorting. 

“It was like plop Gryffindor” Sirius mimed a hat going on and off of his head and continued to laugh heartily. 

James looked up at the sorting again in an attempt to ignore his laughing friend. He saw McGonagall looking their direction with a clear look of annoyance spread across her face. “Sirius, calm down or McGonagall is going to take away points before the year even starts.” 

“Or worse, send a hex your way” An older boy leaned over and whispered. He winked toward Sirius who started laughing even more. 

Sirius responded through uncontrollable laughter, “She can’t hex students. She’s a teacher” 

“Or can she” The boy responded before turning away. The last student was sorted only seconds before the shadow of McGonagall spread itself over the back half of the Gryffindor table. 

Sirius slowed his laughing and looked up at the head of Gryffindor. Her eyes were like lasers and James began to worry that she actually would hex Sirius. “Mr. Black, only minutes into the new school year and I already am taking points from my own house. Ten points from Gryffindor. And for you Mr. Longbottom, another ten. Did you think I didn’t see you egging him on.”

“Sorry professor.” Longbottom smiled toward McGonagall and Sirius looked up at her as well. 

With the best impression of an innocent puppy, Sirius looked right into McGonagall’s eyes. “My sincerest apologies professor.” he said. 

McGonagall walked back to the head table and Dumbledore began listing rules before finally signaling the students that it was time to eat. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Lion, the Witch and the Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a longer chapter and it was really fun to write. Sorry it comes after such a long break!

Chapter 6: The lion, the witch and the werewolf

Part 1: Prongs

James looked over his schedule and mindlessly nibbled on a piece of toast. “Two classes with Slytherin” he slammed the schedule down onto the table and took a big bite out of his toast. “Whose decision was that?” 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad though. I mean how bad could they be anyway. Plus we’ll be so busy learning that we won’t have any opportunities to get in a row with them.” Remus looked at James who rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed in annoyance. 

“How will I ever be able to concentrate on charms with that greasy haired slytherin sitting in the same room as me?” James glanced over at the Slytherin table to see if Severus was there. He saw him instead walking toward the Gryffindor table alongside Lily. Lily was telling an animated story. “Look, there he is with Lily. I can’t believe she is spending time with that greasy haired Snivellus.”

James stood up and began walking toward Severus and Lily. Sirius stood behind his friend in solidarity as James worked to figure out what exactly he was going to say. “I don’t think this is a very good idea guys.” Remus called from the table. He had turned to face out from the table and was watching  James and Sirius as they walked toward Severus. 

“Hey there snivellus, you know they have showers here right? If you can’t find it you could always jump in the lake. I’m sure the giant squid would leave you alone. I don’t know anyone who would want to be near you.” James rattled off the insults with ease. 

Lily was getting angrier by the moment and James could see it in her face which was twisted into a dark scowl. He began to feel annoyed by her inability to realize how awful Severus was, but his annoyance was overshadowed by his utter abhorrence for Severus. 

Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at James. James started to laugh and Severus looked as if he was angry enough to perform an unforgivable curse but James knew he didn’t know any. 

“Severus!” Lily’s face had changed from anger to worry and she was looking between Severus and James. “Let’s just go Sev, we don’t need to worry about him.”

Severus slowly drew his wand back and returned it to his pocket. James watched him carefully trying to calm his laughter. Lily grabbed Severus by the hand and they walked out of the great hall. “I hate that guy!” James uttered as he turned back toward his friends.

* * *

 

James ran behind Sirius through the corridors. Remus and Peter were following close behind, their legs propelling them forward one long step at a time. They were running late to Transfiguration and McGonagall didn’t appear to be the kind of teacher you want to cross. 

James slid into the classroom and looked up at the clock on the wall. They were two minutes late. A tabby cat was sitting on the teachers desk and James was reminded of something his father had mentioned a few days before he left for Hogwarts. McGonagall was an animagus and her form was a cat. 

“I guess we’re okay.” Sirius whispered to James as they sat at an empty table toward the back of the room. 

“I don’t think so” James replied. At that moment The cat turned into a women in emerald green robes. 

Peter jumped out of surprise and James looked back at him and could barely hold back a laugh. “Hello Professor” Sirius said smiling. 

“Take your seats gentlemen.” McGonagall said as she began to write something on the board with a flick of her wand. 

The boys sat in four empty seats, Peter and Remus were sitting together but James was sitting next to a Ravenclaw boy he didn’t know and Sirius was sitting in the back of the class with Lily.

Part 2: Padfoot

Sirius didn’t mind working with Lily. She was nice and smart. He watched as she worked diligently, becoming the closest to successfully turning her match into a needle. 

“Very good Ms. Evans.” McGonagall said. She was standing over their table where Lily was sitting holding a slightly dull needle, but a needle nonetheless. Sirius looked down at his match which was slightly grey but was far from becoming a needle capable of any more than a slight poke. 

Sirius looked around the room hoping to see something that would provide him with some sort of entertainment. He glanced at Remus who was trying to help Peter, his own match thrown aside. He was never particularly good at focusing on the task in front of him. The rest of the world around him always seemed more interesting. McGonagall had reached the table where James was sitting and was looking down at him, her eyes fixed on the match twirling between his fingers. The Ravenclaw he was sitting with was trying to get him to focus but his eyes were staring straight ahead and appeared to land on the person sitting next to Sirius.

* * *

 

Sirius stared at the cauldron in front of him with curiosity. He had never brewed a potion before and Professor Slughorn was still introducing himself to the class. James was sitting to Sirius’ right, his head rested in his hands and he looked as if he could fall asleep. 

Sirius tapped him on the shoulder, “You could at least pretend to pay attention”. He smiled as his friend turned toward him. 

“I mean, I could, but why would I. I could make this potion in my sleep, so why not try.” He paused and turned toward Sirius. “I heard Slughorn searches out the best students for some sort of club. If your in the club he lets you get away with anything. I’m pretty sure I’m going to be in that club. So why worry.” He rested his head back into his hands and closed his eyes.

         Sirius looked away from his friend and focused back on Slughorn who was demonstrating how to properly cut a root that was needed for the potion they were learning how to brew. He fidgeted with his wand, spinning it between his fingers and watched as Slughorn cut the root with precision. He wondered about the club James had mentioned. He remembered something his cousin had said about the slug club and all the people she met there. Apparently they were the future of the wizarding world. Slughorn collected them like chocolate frog cards.

* * *

 

          Sirius stirred his cauldron counterclockwise just like the writing on the board told him to and despite his best attempts the liquid inside was a dark green instead of the burgundy it was supposed to be. He leaned backward and threw his hands up feeling lost. 

         “What did I do wrong?” He asked James who was staring down at a perfect burgundy potion. 

         “Looks like you didn’t use the right ratio of frog legs to Lily roots. Here, it’s pretty easy to fix” James reached over and added a couple of leftover ingredients from his potion into Sirius’ and it changed hue from green to burgundy almost instantly. Sirius watched in awe. “See easy enough to fix.”

          “Thanks James” Sirius responded. 

Sirius shifted his attention toward Severus who was sitting with Lily. They were talking with their heads close together and it appeared that they were finished with their potions as well. James was watching them as well. 

“What do you think she sees in him?” James asked. Sirius looked at his friend and thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know, maybe he put some kind of hex on her or gave her a love potion.” They both laughed straight until the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Part 3: Wormtail

Peter sat back in the arm chair near the fire in the common room. Sirius and James were playing a rather exciting game of wizards chess. They had finished classes about an hour earlier and were taking full advantage of their free time before dinner. Peter glanced over at Remus who was sitting with his eyes closed in the arm chair across from him. He looked pale and it worried Peter. 

“Are you feeling alright Remus?” He asked his friend, a tone of concern in his voice.

“Who me? I’m a-okay.” Peter noticed the forced smile on Remus’ face.

James turned toward the two of them. “Peter’s right Remus, you aren’t looking so great. Maybe we can bring you down to Madam Pomfrey. She’ll have you healthy in no time.” 

“I’m fine guys don’t worry about me.” Remus tried to convince his friends but Peter could see right through him. 

He stood up and walked toward Remus. He tried to look as if he had authority but he doubted its efficacy. “We are bringing you to madam Pomfrey right now. You are my friend and I don’t want you to be sick.” Peter grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him up from the chair before walking him out of the common room.

* * *

 

Peter sat across from James and Sirius in the great hall as they ate their dinner. “I hope Remus is okay. He was looking pretty rough when we dropped him off.” Sirius spoke with legitimate concern in his voice. 

Peter pushed some potatoes around his plate with his fork. “Ya, me too.” 

“Come on, he’ll be fine. It’s probably just a cold or something! We can go see him later. In the meantime, I say we figure out how were going to prank Snivellus. I have some ideas brewing.” James leaned in toward his friends as he spoke but his volume didn’t match his position. A few third years looked over at them and laughed.

“I’m in!” Sirius responded.

Peter looked between his two friends. He didn’t want to disappoint them so he nodded and replied as well. “Me too.”

* * *

 

Peter walked slowly behind James and Sirius who were whispering to each other about the plan. James was holding his broomstick. Peter was worried, the plan was iffy at best and he was not looking forward to the outcome. His stomach was churning. 

“Maybe we should turn back” Peter whispered toward his friends. 

James turned and faced Peter. He had a sly smile on his face. “Don’t worry so much Peter. This will be fun” 

They walked silently out of the castle and James jumped onto his broom and flew up into the air. Peter watched in awe. His nerves would never let him do what James was doing. Sirius stood next to Peter.

“You didn’t have to come.” Sirius sounded sympathetic, as if he knew what it felt like to be scared of something but also scared of missing out on that same thing. 

“I know, I wanted to come. An adventure with friends, no better way to start a school year.

Peter stopped talking as James landed gently in front of him. “Did you find what you were looking for?” Sirius asked.

“Yup, and I saw something else.” James responded with a knowing look on his face. 

“What?” Sirius asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

“A Werewolf.”

Part 4: Moony

Remus hated his “problem”. He felt awful as the full moon approached and he had hoped he could hide it from his friends but they were more observant than they looked. Remus had gotten used to being alone but there was something different about it this time. He sat alone in the hospital wing waiting. His body ached and all he wanted to do was sleep but he had to transform, he didn’t have a choice. Madam Pomfrey walked in with a chocolate bar in hand and sat gently at the foot of Remus’ bed. 

“Professor Dumbledore mentioned you had a fondness for chocolate. He wanted me to give you this. You should eat it now, we will be going down for your transformation soon.” Her voice was soothing and it made him feel a bit better. 

“Thank you.” Remus muttered under his breath. 

Moments later the large man from the book store walked into the room. He was holding a large mug of something steaming which Remus assumed was Tea. Remus tried to remember his name, he had mentioned it at the bookstore and he heard it again when they came off the train but Remus’ brain wasn’t working. 

“Hello there Remus, It’s good seein’ ya.” He smiled at Remus through his beard. “I figured you could use a nice cuppa’ before we head out.” He handed Remus the cup of tea which Remus took a sip from slowly. It filled him warmth and made him feel a little better. 

“Ah so you two have met. Remus, Hagrid will be helping me tonight.” Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hagrid before stepping out of the room presumably to get something.

“Hi Hagrid. Thanks for the tea.” Remus smiled for the first time since he had entered the hospital wing.

* * *

 

The whomping willow was towering above Remus in the later afternoon light. The moon was already beginning to become visible and Remus could feel it in his bones. Hagrid had pressed a knot in the trunk of the tree and it came to a halt for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts. 

“I have to leave you here, I won’t fit in the tunnel. Madam Pomfrey will walk you down to the hut tonight, next month you will do this part alone. I’ll be here to get you in the morning.” Hagrid put his hand on Remus’ shoulder nearly causing him to collapse under the weight. 

Hagrid walked away toward his hut at the edge of the forest and Remus crawled into the tunnel with Madam Pomfrey. They came out the other side into a shack. Remus looked around at the sparse furniture that was decorating the room. He turned toward madam Pomfrey, the fear building up inside of him. 

“You will be alright Remus, in the morning just go through this trap door and Hagrid will be waiting for you on the other side.” Madam Pomfrey smiled at Remus and gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

“What if I get out? What if  I hurt somebody?” Remus could feel his heart racing. 

“You won’t, you’ll be okay.” Madam Pomfrey turned and went back through the trap door. 

Remus stood alone again. He had spent many full moons alone, locked away from his family but he always knew they would be there when he woke up. He felt alone. He felt scared. 

Remus sat down on a chair and looked through the crack in a boarded up window. He could see the light from the sun fading away and knew what was coming next. He could feel the moonlight inside of him boiling up. He sat alone knowing what was about to come. Then he woke up in a sweat. 

The chair he had been sitting in was ripped and thrown against the wall. The sun was shining through the cracks in the boards and reflecting gently off of the scratched floors.

Remus stood up slowly. He walked around the room, something he had done the morning after his transformations ever since his first. He saw something that sent a jolt of fear down his spine. A window on the other side of the room was no longer covered and he could see straight out of it up toward the castle.


	7. Chapter 7: Chasing Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own these characters. I had a lot of writers block with this chapter so I hope its good

Chapter 7: Chasing Snakes

Part 1: Wormtail

Peter sat at the foot of Remus’ bed in the hospital wing as James and Sirius rattled off the story of the previous night. 

“We didn’t even get caught. I thought it was close for a minute there. I saw Mrs. Norris lurking around a corner as we crawled back through the portrait hole. But the best part Remus was what I saw when I was flying. I bet you won’t even believe me.” James’ face was contorted into a mischievous grin and Peter noticed it for only a moment before he caught a glimpse of the look of fear flashing in Remus’ eyes. 

Peter jumped up from where he was sitting. “He found the perfect place to dump Severus’ chest. Up near the astronomy tower there’s a flat part of the roof. I think it’s genius honestly.” Peter smiled and turned a slight shade of red. 

“Not that Peter, although that’s true too. This prank is going to be amazing.” James paused and leaned in close to Remus. Peter followed suit and so did Sirius. They sat like that with their heads close together as James began to talk. “I saw this shack. It’s on the other side of the forest, down near Hogsmeade I think. Anyway, most of the windows were boarded up, but one of them wasn’t and through that window I saw a werewolf.” 

A silence fell over the four boys. Peter stepped back awkwardly and watched. Remus’ face transformed between scared, confused, worried and finally concerned. 

“That’s impossible. Why would a werewolf be in a little shack?” Peter could see that Remus wasn’t as sure of his words as he wanted to appear. 

“I don’t know? I've heard that werewolves live in the forbidden forest, maybe one got in there. I think I could hear them howling too.” James leaned back in for his last bit and whispered it to Remus. 

As James pulled back from whispering as Madam Pomfrey walked into the room. “What are you boys doing in here? Mr. Lupin needs his rest. Out, out, out.” She waved the boys out of the room. 

Peter smiled to Remus as he left.

* * *

 

Remus left the hospital wing shortly after lunch and the boys went out to enjoy what would probably be one of the last warm days of autumn. Peter was flipping through the pages of his charms textbook trying to finish his homework and James and Sirius were trying to convince Remus to join them for the final execution of their prank on Severus.

“You’re going to get caught, you know that right? And you still haven’t solved one big problem.” James and Remus looked at each other and then back at Remus. 

Peter couldn’t think of anything they hadn’t thought of yet. They had planned for every contingency imaginable.

“Ya, what would that be?” Sirius replied.

“You need a password to get into the Slytherin common room.” Remus said curtly.

Sirius and James looked at each other again. “Why didn’t you think of that?” James asked Sirius. 

“Me? You could have thought of that too.”

“Either way you didn’t so we have no way of getting into their common room which means we have no way of getting Severus’ chest.”

Peter began to talk before he thought, something he was known for since childhood, “What about your cousins Sirius? Maybe one of them could get us in.” Peter regretted what he said when he saw the look on Sirius’ face. He looked sad, no disappointed. 

“I don’t think they will be jumping on the chance to help me Peter, but maybe you are on to something.” Sirius perked up and a mischievous smile spread across his face. 

Part 2: Moony

Remus was still not feeling his best as they walked back up to the common room. He was tired and part of him wanted to just curl up and go to bed, but the other part of him was itching to spend time with his friends. As they walked up the stairs toward their dormitory Sirius remained quiet. It was the longest stretch of time Remus had seen his new friend go without speaking since they had met. It would have worried Remus if he wasn't distracted by the strange feeling that they were being followed. 

Remus turned to look behind him to see if there really was someone trailing behind. As he glanced over his shoulder he saw a figure disappear behind a statue. He leaned in toward James who was walking closely ahead of him. “I think we're being followed” he whispered. 

James turned toward Remus and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked quizzically at Remus. “what makes you think that?” James asked with a lilt of concern hidden in his voice.

“I can feel it. And I think I saw someone hide behind that statue over there.” 

Sirius and Peter, who had stopped a few feet ahead of James and Remus, we're now watching the other two boys. James walked toward the statue that Remus had seen the figure hide behind. As he got closer a girl revealed herself. Remus thought he recognized her from Slytherin, she was a couple of years ahead of them. 

“Andromeda?” Remus turned with surprise at the sound of Sirius’ voice. 

“What are you doing following us?” James asked Andromeda, unable to hide the disgust in his voice. 

“Sirius, we need to talk” was her only response.

* * *

 

Remus sat leaning against the wall in the common room, his head pounding ever so slightly. Sirius still hadn't returned from his impromptu family reunion with Andromeda and Remus was growing restless. He wasn't the only one. James had taken to pacing around the common room, much to the chagrin of many of the older students who were attempting to complete homework. 

“Maybe we should go check on him.” James finally interjected the silence. “ I mean, she's a Slytherin. There’s no telling what she's done to him.”

Peter looked scared and started stammering. “What..what do you think… I mean could she.. would she.. you know… hurt Sirius?” 

“Don't be silly Peter, she isn't going to hurt him, James is just getting worked up over nothing. Sirius will be back soon” Remus tried to make his words ooze with confidence and calm but the fear of what Sirius’ cousin may be capable of was worrying him as well. 

“Remus, she’s a slytherin. Not just that, she’s a Black!” James was towering over Remus bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Sirius is a Black too and he’s your friend. Don’t you think it’s at least possible that she isn’t as bad as you are making her out to be?” Remus stood up and came face to face with James. 

Remus had never been a fan of snap judgements as they had placed him in a fair share of scary predicaments. James took a step back from his friend and sighed. 

“Fine, you make a good point. We won’t go after him, but if he isn’t back before we leave for dinner I say we storm the Slytherin common room.” James lifted his hand to declare the possible war.

“No need for any storming James” Sirius’ walked into the common room fully intact with a smile spread across his face.

Part 3: Padfoot

Sirius and Andromeda walked along the many hallways that spread throughout the Castle. Some of which Sirius had never seen before. They walked along in silence for a long while before they arrived at an empty classroom. “So are we going to talk now, or is this where my story ends? Is Bellatrix hiding in the closet ready to jump out and hex me with an unforgivable?”

“Don’t be so dramatic Sirius. I wanted to talk to you in private and well, for certain private reasons, I know this a safe place to have certain discussions.” Andromeda went quiet again.

Sirius watched her and his anger and fear turned into something else. He could feel a sense of worry forming in the pit of his stomach. “What is this about Andromeda?”

“You can’t go back home Sirius. It’s not safe.” Andromeda put her head in her hands and Sirius thought he heard her crying. “Our family… They aren’t good people. I’m sure you’re the last person I need to tell that to.”

“Why are you telling me this now Andromeda? I know they aren’t good people. I know I can’t go home. I know I've already been burned off of the family tree. No offence Andromeda, but what does any of that have to do with you?” Sirius watched his cousin as she lifted her head and looked straight at Sirius.

“I have a boyfriend. I know that doesn’t affect you but because of who my boyfriend is, well who his family is I guess, I won’t be able to protect you.” She paused for a moment but Sirius didn’t speak. “Narcissa is becoming suspicious about me and Ted and I don’t think we’ll be able to hide our relationship much longer and then I’ll be burned off of the family tree too.”

“I’m sorry Andromeda. They are awful aren’t they. How did we manage to escape it?” Sirius chuckled.

“I don’t know, maybe a name is just that, a name.”

* * *

 

Sirius and Andromeda talked for a long time. Sirius told her about his new friends and his classes. He even told her about their plan to prank Severus. She gave him some pointers about the castle and even about the best ways to get teachers to like him. As the afternoon slowly turned into evening they finished talking and went their separate ways. 

Sirius walked up to the Gryffindor common room and through the portrait hole. He saw James and Remus standing face to face against the opposite wall. 

“I say we storm the Slytherin common room.” Sirius heard James say. He couldn’t help but smile over that.

“No need for any storming James” he walked toward his friends. 

“What happened? Did she try to hex you?” James asked with his anger betraying him and making an appearance in his voice.

“No, she was actually really cool. I guess I have a bit more in common with her than I thought. We mostly just chatted, and she gave me some tips. She know the castle pretty well from trying to sneak around with her boyfriend. And best of all, she gave me the password to the Slytherin Common room” Sirius smiled and James’ face changed from a grimace to a grin. 

Part 4: Prongs

James and Sirius sat talking together in the common room late into the night as the fire crackled gently in the hearth. Remus was sleeping curled up in a chair and Peter had fallen asleep sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his potions book in his lap. James was content to have his friends with him and the excitement for the evenings activities was boiling up inside of him. The last student working on homework closed his book and ventured up into the dormitories.

“Should we wake them up?” Sirius asked James who was already jumping out of his seat. 

“Ya, definitely. You take Peter, I've got Remus.” James walked over to Remus who was gently snoring. He grabbed the book that was tucked away under his arm, a book on werewolves, and closed it before dropping it onto Remus who woke up with a start.

“Merlin’s beard! You couldn’t think of a nicer way to wake me up?” Remus grabbed the book and whacked James with it who backed away nearly tripping on the chair behind him.

“It had to be quick, we have pranks to complete.” James grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him out of his chair. 

Peter and Sirius were standing against the wall laughing and James smiled at them. “Let’s go guys!” James whisper yelled before walking toward the portrait hole with a perk in his step.

James led the pack out through the portrait hole and they walked quietly through the hallways of the school. Sirius directed them toward a secret passageway that led them to the hallway right outside of the slytherin common room. Before coming out from behind the knight, James looked down the hallway and came to a hard stop. Peter ran into his back. “Shh” James whispered placing his finger in front of his lips. 

James watched as a cat walked by and stared right at James. It felt to him like the cat was studying him. “Mrs. Norris” James quietly said to Peter, Remus and Sirius who were standing behind him in the small tunnel. James could hear a noise coming around the corner at the end of the hallway. It was the sound of footsteps and they were getting closer. 

“What’s happening?” Peter asked with concern in his voice. 

“I think Filch is coming.” James responded. A sense of dread was washing over him. He had a feeling that Filch knew where the secret passage was. James pulled the knight statue closed. 

“What have you found Mrs. Norris?” Filch’s voice echoed through the dungeon and James held his breath. He could feel Peter’s breath on the back of his neck. “Are there some students out of bed?” 

James could hear Filch’s footsteps growing closer and closer until he was standing outside of the entrance of the secret passage. 

In what seemed like an instant, James went from staring at a black wall with darkness all around him, to staring straight at Filch who had a an evil grin spread across his face.

 


End file.
